Rogue Elements
by Temujin the Obliterator
Summary: Bryant Hall whose worked as a CIA paramilitary officer for years has managed to keep his mutant powers to himself. However after a data leak reveals much more then he even knew he becomes a target by anti mutant factions. So he is given Asylum in Utopia and a chance to further explore his mutant abilities under guidance of Psylocke. Meanwhile his team goes rogue on his behalf.


In the mountains on horseback was a man his face concealed by a camouflaged balaclava. On his chest, a plate carrier that had gun magazines held on the front. The man himself was dressed in forest camouflage military fatigues. He carried an AK47. Behind him twenty other men rode on horses in similar wear carrying the same rustic looking guns.

To most, he was just some mercenary leading a band of guerrillas. But that was what he wanted you to believe. For US personnel could not be caught dead operating in Pakistan. And the target he was after had crossed the border from Afghanistan into Pakistan. He would be dead soon.

The horses kicked up dust as they roe to higher ground on a ridge overlooking a small valley. The lead man yelled heal in Afghani pulling the reins on his horseback causing it to stop. The other 20 Afghan irregulars followed suit.

He then jumped off and crawled to the ridge taking out binoculars. He got a better look at a large house within the village. There on the balcony was a man with a big black beard. He had wild yellow eyes.

The man then slid his hand to his ear tapping the button on a small earpiece inside.

"This is Raptor, the informant wasn't lying I'm looking right at the bastard. I've brought some indig fighters along. Just say the word, and I'll send our insurgent friend to meet his god."

Paramilitary officer call sign Raptor then waited for a response. Minutes later his earpiece chimed.

"Raptor, this is Director Wells speaking, terminate the mark."

Raptor then stood up and turned to his men. He yelled It is time to earn our pay and send Sayf to Allah in Afghani. They were hired guns who thought Raptor was also a hired gun. A few of them grabbed RPG 7s and strung them on their backs. They were ready for a battle.

Raptor walked over to his horse still holding his AK47. He then grabbed a sword sheath that hung on the side of his horse. The blade was curved, for it was a scimitar a sword that had tasted blood in numerous middle eastern wars.

The village itself was a stronghold for the Warlord who'd been working for Pakistani intelligence instead of the CIA. He felt rather safe in his mansion that was under the guard of fifty of his best men hand trained by the Black storks a truly deadly Special Operations force that weren't western. In the Warlords mind truly the best.

He stared out over his balcony at the village that sat on the lower part of the land. He had trucks with big fifty caliber machine guns on patrol. His hired guns stood watch on every street corner. Regardless no one would come, certainly the Americans wouldn't risk war with Pakistan over one rogue warlord. And more certainly no rival warlords nor terrorist cells would pose much of a threat to him here.

A thunderous boom and a fireball on the northern part of the village caused Sayf to flinch. Gunshots tore through the air. He turned to two of his men who stood behind him.

"Go handle it." He ordered waving his hand.

They bowed unslung their AK47s and ran out of the room. Sayf strolled off the balcony into his bedroom and grabbed the AK47 propped up next to his bed. It was always locked and loaded.

Raptor had himself ingrained in the backyard of the house he spotted. All of Sayf's soldiers were focused on an attack that would become a feigned retreat. Raptor knew they would pursue show the enemy no mercy. They'd go into another valley where they'd fall into an ambush and all be killed.

He did notice guards remained around the house. This included the living room where he was ready to breach. Still on his stomach hiding in the tall grass of the back yard, Raptor brought up his AK47.

He then sprung up and saw four men on the other side of a glass sliding door engaging in conversation holding various guns. one began turning his head. Raptor opened fire eight bullets exact shot from his gun.

The glass shattered two bullets collided with each man's head and neck. Blood exploded all over the living room.

Raptor then sprung through the glass as the last man's body hit the ground. He heard footsteps clapping against the ground and in a split second turned his gun to a hallway entrance. Right as a man came into view a bullet smashed into his head splattering blood and brain across the wall.

The man directly behind him stopped. Raptor could hear the man's breathing. He kept his eyes focused down the sights of his gun as he moved.

The man hiding around the corner finally decided to move. The second he popped from around the corner two gunshots broke out.

The man stumbled backward hit twice in the chest at point-blank. Bloodshot from his chest as the man hit the wall behind him.

Raptor quickly refocused on the staircase at the other end of the living room. His ears picked up the slightest creek of men slowly walking down as if they were trying to be sneaky.

Raptor jumped in front of the staircase taking the four men strolling down by surprise. They flinched Raptor fired.

He simply let the bullets rip on full auto a sloppy tactic but the distance was close enough it hardly mattered. Blood splattered in return on Raptor who was utterly unmoved. He simply strolled over the pile of bodies as he moved up the stairs.

Raptor then found himself in a hallway. Two more guards were in the process of sprinting towards the stairs. They were taken by surprise by Raptors speed in moving up the stairs.

Raptor fired before they could even think to fire back. Four gunshots roared on quick semi-autofire. Both men hit the ground. Raptor stepped over their bodies as well. He killed a lot of men to the point where it was hardly even a thought.

He reached the room at the end and saw three men standing there. All had guns up one man with a beard was wearing a bulletproof vest and holding an AK.

Raptor pulled his trigger firing off the last two rounds popping one man twice in the chest. Then as the other two raised their guns he dashed right dodging a volley of bullets. This took both men by surprise never had they seen a man dodge gunfire let alone from a fully automatic rifle at closer quarters. They whipped their barrels towards him but he already had a pistol out.

Two gunshots shouted. One bullet went through each man's forehead. Blood splattered all over the room.

Raptor knelt down next to the man in the vest putting two fingers under the man's neck. He had no pulse, good that meant Raptor had done his job. He had on specialized contacts that recorded the kill. Still the agency liked a lot of evidence. So quickly raptor with drew a vile with a Q tip from a pocket on his vest, and took a blood swab at which point he returned both the Q Tip and the vile into a pocket on his vest.

His ears heard the sound of car doors flying open. A van was out front. Not all of his men went off into the ambush. And they'd heard the commotion.

Footsteps and voices could be heard in the house. The men began charging up the stairs. Raptor turned his attention to the doorway of the bed room.

He lunged out the door and landed on his back both hands on his pistol with eyes directed down the barrel. He saw eight men in all and rapidly pulled the trigger back on his Sig P226 pistol. In three seconds he managed to empty the hole clip the hammer locked back.

All eight men were on the ground blood,shells, and bullets scattered everywhere. Raptor stood up the heard a man groan. He directed his attention to one of the men who was still alive with only a shot in the gut. The man with drew his own pistol.

There was no time to reload in a flash Raptor drew the scimitar. He slashed the man's gun hand clean off. Blood flew in a stream through the air painting the ground beneath him. The gun flew through the air as well. Raptor snatched it right out of the air.

The man just began screaming as the pain settled in when Raptor pointed the man's very own Ruger between his eyes. Bam!

With that Raptor stood up covered in human blood and strolled down the stairs. He was calm he didn't take joy in killing another man. That much was true but he had a job to do. Besides his power he theorized were based on his adrenaline. He had no proof of it and never disclosed his powers. But he knew when his adrenaline was pumping his reactions, reflexes, strength, sences and agility became superhuman. And he'd also figured out how to do it on command. Though usually just hearing a gunshot was enough. However, it was hard to control the less control he had over himself. If he lost his cool he lost his edge.

It was night hours after the raid. Raptor arrived back at an outpost back over the boarder. It was under guard of a few GRS contractors. They'd also trained Afghan irregulars who also served as guards.

Raptor entered a hut where other CIA paramilitary operatives had returned. All were tasked with hunting down and killing Sayf, in fact, they were a team. However, they'd split up to execute this op. For they hadn't narrowed down Sayf's location to a single area. And for awhile they weren't sure which country he was in.

"It seems Sayf's dealings with the united states are concluded." He said.

Another man slowly clapped his hands. That blonde haired blue eyed man was George callsign Killswitch. Him and Raptor worked together a lot. They kept each other alive and motivated. He was exceptionally skilled at what he did. Not only former DEVGRU but a Delta man as well, he was already lethal however he took it a step further attending every warfare school the goddamn military had. Infact Raptor some times suspected George was mutant. What his power was Raptor didn't know. But George was an absolute machine.

George looked over to Scotty who had short black hair and blue eyes. Though the eyes were hard to see under that camouflage ball cap's shadow. He swiftly withdrew his wallet took out a twenty and passed it to George. Scotty had a callsign no one ever used it. He was more commonly referred go as his nickname, High Roller always making bets.

"What was the bet this time?" Questioned Raptor.

"Well after we returned we knew Sayf was in your AO. So we placed bets on how long it would take you to kill him." Explained George, "I said three weeks, he said five."

"It was two."

"Not if you round up buddy."

Everyone chuckled then Raptor took a seat next to Edmund. Captain smiles wore bright silver aviators and had the brightest damn smile one could see for miles.

"Damn Bryant are you seriously still thinking about leaving all this behind." Said Edmund, "You could be in charge of all clandestine operations one day."

"Hell no," Raptor said, "Last thing I want to do, is manage you ass holes. No, I want to try something else, something that doesn't involve shooting and getting shot at and something I can acknowledge to the world I'm the best at."

"Like what?" George questioned.

Raptor was silent for a moment. He hadn't given it alot of thought. All he really knew about well was irregular war tactics and special operations. Hell he could practically teach a course on the subject. Then it hit him.

"I'll get a goddamn Ph.D. in military history, specifically the history of asymmetrical warfare, I've already got a masters in history and a masters in military science. Hell, I can start night classes when I'm countryside filling out paperwork."

"You're fucking kidding you're gonna be a damn professor. That's a laugh."

"Hey watch it if I push you out of the plane tomorrow I'll just file mission report as pick up harness failure."

Everyone laughed. Though the whole team was rather glad to be concluding operation in Afghanistan. Slowly forces across the board both military and intelligence were being refocused elsewhere. Everyone was getting fed up with the forever war this included Raptor. Back when he was Major Bryant Hall in Delta Force he'd thought that Afghanistan would be some kind of success story. Then Iraq happened and things shifted. He'd gone CIA because the job intrigued and it seemed like a stable employment in an unstable world. But he was growing quite bored with hunting and killing terrorists and insurgents and ultimately making no progress. And since it wasn't military he'd simply chose to resign in a year.

Either way everyone would be state side come tomorrow. Most likely filling mission reports and waiting for another mission assignment. Callsign Raptor desperately wanted something in Europe. Enough of the hot desert lands he wanted his last assignment to simply be something basic. Nothing to intense, hopefully just actual intelligence work where he'd talk to natives and establish intelligence networks in say Ukraine against the Russians.

A whole week later Bryant Hall found himself in starbucks in California. He was officially off duty until his next assignment from the agency. He'd shaved and was now dressed comfortably in a grey shirt and jeans and sharp black leather jacket.

Next to him a cup of black coffee with steam rising from it. In front of him he had a laptop opened up, but instead of looking at highly classified documents as that would be stupid to do in public, he was working on a paper. He figured he'd start his paper to apply for a PhD now. He was pretty sure he had the recommendations to get him however he wanted to look real good. He reviewed his statement of purpose in his head. It's shit. He thought and then pressed backspace immediately.

He knew he was qualified to study military history. He fucking lived it. But he didn't want to load the paper with his own personal experiences. One he didn't want to sound self absorbed and two he legally couldn't talk about a lot of the shit he'd been through. Maybe his letters of recommendation could recover him from a shit paper.

He stopped, deciding to take his eyes off his laptop for a second. Then his phone rang it was George. He answered it.

"Yo." He said.

"Listen Bryant we've got an issue, the Russians apparently leaked numerous identities of CIA operatives. You were one of them."

"Well I'm retiring so what?"

"No Bryant, you need to listen to me very carefully. The world knows your a mutant."

Bryant's smile sank away. There were a lot of questions swirling around in his head.

"How long did the CIA know this and why wasn't it made apparent to me."

"Ok Bryant what I'm about to tell you do not overreact. But the reason you and I are partners was because I was instructed to kill you should you ever go rogue. They knew after your second mission was reviewed."

Bryant froze. Despite what George said he formed a hostile heated look on his face.

"What the fu-"

"This is no time to get angry!" George shouted, "There are very bad man called the Purifiers and judging from this predator drone footage they are moving to your position in three black SUVs. Bryant they're coming to kill you are you armed."

"Of course I'm fucking armed, tell me the ETA."

"60 seconds."

"Why the hell didn't you call sooner I've been sitting here for over an hour!"

"Just relax Edmund and Scotty are seated in a black van. All you've got to do to survive is to get to the black van. From their you'll be retired early and put in witness protection."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! I don't need any protection. I don't give a shit who these Purifier fuckers are. I'll kill every single last one of those little shits with my bare hands and a pencil, hell I'll do to them what they should've allowed us to do in Afghanistan-"

"Bryant."

"What."

"Behind you."

Bryant turned around to see six men and a black SUV. They were dressed in dark blue hoodies and had white crosses on their chests. They were packing M4A1 carbines and one had a machine gun MG4 to be precise.

"Me and my fucking mouth."

The men turned the guns. Everyone in the coffee shop hit the ground. Accept Bryant who closed his eyes waiting to be shredded by the bullets. A choir of automatic gunfire cracked.

Bryant opened his eyes all of the men were on the ground in pools of blood. He then looked to see Edmund and Scotty both wearing casual clothing essentially black hoodies and jeans. Edmund still had his aviator sunglasses. Both men were packing HK416 carbines. And they had fired from the hip.

Bryant quickly checked the pistol he kept tucked in his own jacket as he charged out of the coffee shop. It was the very same sig he'd used on the op.

He reached Edmund and Scotty who stood near the now empty SUV. Edmund still had his characteristic smile on.

"Bryant word of advice when someone says people are coming to kill you run," Began Edmund, "Don't just stand there."

"Where's the van." Snapped Bryant in no mood to be taunted.

Edmund and Scotty led the way to the black van parked near the coast line. They stopped as Scotty reached in his right pocket for his keys.

Out of nowhere the vehicle was crushed by a man in a robust silver exo suit. Half of its face was covered by silver with a bright crimson red robotic eye. It's chest had the same color but in a triangle it was an arc reactor. In its hands a gun that looked straight out of a sci fi film.

In that moment Bryant sprung behind Edmund and Scotty grabbing them by the backs of their shirt colors. He then yanked his comrades out of the way of a volley of bullets.

He let them go, literally throwing them to the side. Bryant went into a roll getting to the right flank of the robot man. He reached into his jacket and swung out his pistol. A pea shooter at this point but he just had to get the thing away from Scotty and Edmund.

Bryant pulled the trigger five times. The bullets bounced off the shielding and fell to the ground. The machine turned around aiming its gun right at Bryant. That's right it's me you want you ugly piece of shit. He thought to himself.

Quickly his reactions kicked in as he dashed to the left dodging a string of gun fire. He grinned firing off the rest of his clip. It most likely wasn't even wearing the shielding down. The machine man stopped this time he pounced forward at an accelerated rate.

Bryant assumed he was going for a tackle so the agent swerved right. As soon as the machine man landed he kicked Bryant in his hip. This through him into another car. He then crashed to the ground sure something was fractured. He quickly stood back up, another chain of gunshots cracked. Bryant struggle to react fast enough and was struck in his upper leg trying to dodge. He stumbled and hit the ground.

Bryant looked up to see the end of a big gun barrel directed right at his face. He chuckled in the face of death.

Then the purifier froze. He made a tense face two metal claws then came out the other end of the man's chest. They spread apart and the man was shattered into bits of metal and blood. Both of which rained down upon Bryant.

More gunshots rang out as more purifiers moved in. Bryant however had loss blood from the gunshot wound. He made out a team. One man in a purple costume, another man in a yellow costume, a woman in a black costume, a big bully silver man, and a woman in a yellow costume. Then he leaned back against the ground and everything faded to black.


End file.
